Date A Live part 1
by megamanrules586
Summary: A little slice of life in the Date A Live universe so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm new and this is my first fanfiction so I decided to make it simple and do a date a live one so you can already tell from the title what this is about. So here we go.  
Shido woke up in a cold sweat, he had just had a terrible nightmare he dreamt he was in a harem. He then realized it was his life and calmly sat up. It was then that he noticed the crying in the next room over. It sounded like Yoshino had another nightmare so he stood up and went to check it out. he got dressed and walked over to her room. He knocked on her door "Hey Yoshino you okay? Can I come in?" He heard a very small yes and entered the room. There was nothing unusual in the room except for the massive amount of stuffed animals in it. He looked at Yoshino, she was crying the usual freezing tears. He walked over to her and very calmly picked up Yoshinon and gave him back to her. She calmed down a little bit. He sat don next to her and asked what was the matter.  
"I dreamt that I was in the woods all by myself (sniff) and yoshinon wasn't there, and I woke up and I couldn't find him (sniff, sniff)." He sighed but not imposing enough to make her even sadder. "Can I sleep with you (sniff)? She said. He was about to say no when she started to cry again. He sighed once more and gave in. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He sat her down on his bed next to the wall just in case and finally laid down next to her. He tucked her in. She curled up next to him innocently and rested her head on his chest. She wrapped her hand around his, curled her other hand around his mid, and finally stopped crying entirely. He could hear her tiny but sudden hiccups she usually got from crying. Then she slowly drifted off. It was about this time that he started to question his willpower when women are involved. He realized how tired he was and started to nod off.  
_3 hours later_  
he woke up to peaceful silence and then-  
_**Snap  
**_He screamed. He couldn't feel his hand. She had actually frozen his hand to hers by becoming over stimulated. He woke her up and tried to move his hand (fail).  
"What is it Shido?" She asked blankly.  
"Could you please unfreeze my hand!" She started crying. He didn't have time for this, he was sure this could permanently damage his hand. He picked up Yoshino with his arms and good hand and carried her down to the kitchen. he grrabbed the salt and started to pour it onto the ice it started to melt (Thank you science. ) Meanwhile Yoshino was starting to cry again. He couldn't think of any thing else to do so he hugged her until she calmed down (Which was about 5 minutes).  
"I'm so sorry." She said in between hiccups.  
"Its okay just try not to do it again please." He said as he secretly grabbed the salt shaker.  
He walked her back to his room and calmed her down. "Gosh you really need to watch out Yoshino." Said Yoshinon who had been mostly silent during this awkward incident.  
"I know." She responded quietly as she pulled her night cap down over her face.  
"Now are you ready to go back to sleep?" She nodded. He repeated the previous process and lied down next to her. He finally got back in bed and set the salt shaker on his headboard and finally drifted back off to sleep. This had been a long night.  
So that was my first fanfiction ever please read comment and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Date a Live 2: Breakfast

Hey guys this is the sequel (if you couldn't tell already) to Yoshino's innocence so I'll give it my best shot and try to make this one as interesting as the last. Here we go

Shido woke up to his alarm clock ringing at its usual time he was about to sit up when he realized that Yoshino was still on top of him. She began to stir. He gently cut off the alarm and pushed her off of him. He walked down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Meanwhile... Tohka was trying to go back to sleep when she smelled breakfast. She perked up, got dressed, and walked out into the hallway. During this Yoshino got up and walked out of the room, after trying to sleep without Shido to hug. Tohka then saw Yoshino walking out of the room where Shido slept. "Hey what were you doing in Shido's room Yoshino?"

"Don't you know Shido was so nice as to let her sleep in his bed with him, aw you look a little red you okay?" Said Yoshinon just to torture Tohka. She yanked up the puppet and started strangling it. "Baka, baka, baka, baka!" She screamed as Yoshino tried to jump up and grab her other half. Yoshino started crying and froze the hallway with ice.

Shido heard the familiar sound of crying, sighed, and walked up the stairs. As he got up the stairs he slipped and nearly fell back down them. He regained his footing and walked over to Tohka. "Tohka, please give me Yoshinon." He said calmly.

"But he made me mad. He said that you let Yoshino sleep with you." She said angrily.

"I did, she had a nightmare and I let her sleep with me." He said.

"But, but, but." She stuttered. He grabbed Yoshinon and walked over to Yoshino. He handed the puppet to her. She finally calmed down. "Now can we eat breakfast?" Tohka started to cry. "If you love her more just say it!" She said through sobs. "Well." Said Yoshino finally regaining her composure. "What?"

"Who do you love more?" She said as if it was nothing serious.

"Uhhhh." He didn't know how to answer this question. If he sided with Yoshino, Tohka would go on another rampage and possibly cause a spacequake, but if he sided with Tohka his house would most likely become a glacier. He had an idea. It was a gamble of disastrous possibilities. "I love you both equally. I haven't decided who I love the most yet." He braced himself for the storm. "Okay." They sighed in both relief and disappointment.

"Now can we please eat breakfast?" Yay they both said in sync. He had to be prepared. He still had two and a half spirits who were still asleep. They walked downstairs.

"Now what does everyone want?"

(Insert Japanese Food here I am very ignorant on japanese culture)

He heard two simultaneous yawns and sighed. The twins were awake. They walked downstairs and sat on both sides of Shido. They then grabbed one arm each and sat their heads on his shoulders.

"Whats for breakfast?" They said in perfect harmony.

"Whatever you want. " Kaguya hugged tighter on to Shido, Yuzuru matched the action. This hopefully wasn't going to be a new competition. He got up and made their breakfast. Which they ate while still holding on to Shido. This was going to be a long day


End file.
